


"Can you See My Love For You Yuuri?"

by RainingTragedy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blind!Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Damn, Fluff, Fluff no angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Supporitive Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingTragedy/pseuds/RainingTragedy
Summary: It was about 3 years ago when Viktor met the love of his life. Now 30 years old, Viktor decides to propose to his beautiful boyfriend.There's only one problem:How do you plan the best proposal when the person you're proposing to can't even see it?_________________Blind!Yuuri AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be in school but I'm not feeling well and this just popped in my head so enjoy!
> 
> Yuuri is blind here and never stepped foot on the ice. He instead worked with his family. Viktor moved to Japan to look for inspiration.

"Viktor, I'm starting to think this is a bad idea? Are you sure Yuuko let you do this?" The Japanese man said. He felt his boyfriend lace up the skates on his feet, carefully, Viktor told him. 

"Don't worry darling, Yuuko said we have the rink all to ourselves!" Viktor smiled at the other man, though, knowing he couldn't exactly see it. He finished lacing up his boyfriends right skate and moved on to the left one. Making sure they were tight and secure, and that they wouldn't fall off. He would have to keep an eye on the Japanese man incase he would fall.

"U-Umm I'm not sure about this? What if I fall? I can't see where I'm going! Vik-"

"You worry to much my love, I'll be with you so I'll catch you if you fall!" He finished tying Yuuri's skate, and stood up to kiss him. He had the best idea for their 3 year anniversary, he hopes Yuuri will like it, now just to get the little ball of anxious energy on the ice.

"C'mon, Yuuri, just follow me okay?" He took both of Yuuri's hands, leading him over to the ice, stepping onto in, he chuckled as Yuri stopped right before getting on the ice. His eyes looking, but never seeing it. He looked around,

"Are you sure?" He asked, squeezing Viktor's hands in a tight grip. Viktor squeezed right back.

"Of course, my darling. Remember you telling me the first time we met how bad you wanted to go on the ice?" Viktor smiled as Yuuri surrendered and stepped on cautiously.

"There you go! Just keep doing that and you're a natural Yuuri~" Yuuri smiled at the comment, pushing forward with more confidence, he felt Viktor pulling him forward with more force, almost chest to chest. He was finally on the ice, he always wanted to do this, and with and ice skating phenomenon no less.

Pushing forward a little to much, Yuuri felt himself falling backwards, however, was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Yuuri~ you scared me!" Viktor whined playfully, but frowned when he picked Yuuri up. Yuuri playfully smacked  his arm.

"Y-yeah funny, says someone who probably fell a hundred times more than the blind person." He retorted.

"You hurt me darling" Viktor chuckled. 

They skated around the rink a couple times, Viktor holding Yuuri reassuringly while Yuuri enjoyed the feeling of his skates along the ice.

It was time for Viktor's plan to be put into action.

He guided Yuuri to the center of the rink, and "slipped" on the ice, Yuuri panicked.

"V-Viktor?! Are you okay?! L-let"

Viktor got up on his knees from his "fall" smiling up at the blind man.

"Looks like a really 'fell' for you Yuuri~" he ended it with a wink. Yuuri sighed angerly. Viktor took something out of his pocket.

"I-its not funny, you fe-" Yuuri stopped when he felt something be placed in his hands, it was a small box with what felt like Braille on the top, he started reading it on instinct. Running his fingers over the braille, he paused when he finished, tearing up.

"V-Viktor?"

Viktor cleared his throat, preparing for the speech he had prepared for this moment, tearing up a bit himself.

"Yuuri, we've been together for three years. Three, wonderful years. I'm glad to have spent these years with you" a breath, "Ever since I've met you've that day I knew you'd be the one, the one to bring light into my life. You showed me the meaning of life and love when other could not. So, Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me? Viktor took a hold of Yuuri's hands, which held the box, opening and revealing a silver ring with and aquamarine stone. He held the ring with all his might, feeling weak at the moment, awaiting Yuuri's answer.

Viktor felt a lone tear streak down his cheek, he watched as Yuuri's eyes landed on him, while they couldn't see, they held all the love in the world at that moment.

"Y-es Viktor! Y-yes, I'll marry you!" Yuuri jumped forward into his new fiancès arms. Viktor caught him, tears running down both their cheeks. Viktor felt like the luckiest man in the world now, to be getting married to such a a beautiful, amazing person. He clutched the man to his chest, kissing his cheek. He slipped the ring onto his love's ring finger,

"I love you." They held each other tighter.

_Can you see my love Yuuri?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know nothing about being blind so I hope I didn't offend anyone or get anything wrong!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! (//ω//)


End file.
